


a revolution for your smile

by hulklinging



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Weird nondescript AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulklinging/pseuds/hulklinging
Summary: Nyma just wants to make contact with this guy and get out.The guy's cute sister is ruining her plans just by existing.In Nyma's defence, she is very, very cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but it's cute so here u go ao3.

The thing is, Nyma is a professional. She doesn’t get distracted on jobs. It’s just not something that happened. She often plays the role of distraction. That’s how good she is.

Waiting in this garage for her contact to show up is no problem at all.

And Rolo isn’t here to call her out on her lie, or to notice how she can’t seem to keep her eyes from following the gorgeous brick wall of a girl that is currently sitting crosslegged a few feet away from her. She’s covered in oil and grease, so she’s obviously not just here to look nice, but she’s currently working on something tiny and bright, humming softly as she does.

They’re sitting in a garage, Nyma waiting to discuss a price for some fairly illegal upgrades, and this girl is beading friendship bracelets.

Nyma doesn’t try to hide her staring, hopes it comes off as intimidating and not the warning signs of a very serious crush coming on.

She’s got her hair braided and done up in little buns, and the braids are tipped with little gold beads, that match the gold of her big hoop earrings, and the yellow of her shirt makes her brown skin look like it’s glowing.

Nyma only wears bright clothing when it’s part of the game, but otherwise she sticks to quieter stuff, stuff that will make people look at her body, not her face, and then forget her altogether. Watching this girl casually weave pretty things, looking totally comfortable in this seedy, criminal establishment, is…

Well, it makes sense that she kind of feels like something’s sitting on her chest, with how hard it is to breathe.

“He will be here soon.”

“Excuse me?”

The girl looks up and smiles at Nyma, and oh no. This is going to be a problem. Nyma sends out a thank you to her dark complexion, and the carefully applied foundation, because that will keep from her blush giving her away. If the girl comes any closer, she’ll probably feel the heat coming off of her cheeks anyway.

“You are waiting for my brother, right? Rax just texted me, he’s going to be a little late, and he sends his apologies.”

She says every word like it’s something special, to be treasured, and Nyma finds herself leaning forward.

“Oh. Well, that’s fine then.”

“You looked anxious. I did not want you to worry.”

How is this girl involved in underground anything?

“You don’t strike me as the type who would be involved in something like this at all,” Nyma says, and pretends she’s asking it to gather information on her potential ally.

The girl laughs. It’s low and sweet and it makes Nyma smile despite herself. “I do get that quite a lot. It is a family business, and if I help Rax out with this part, he does not complain too much about what I use the business for.”

Nyma wants to ask, but there’s a frantic knock at the side door, and the girl stays up. She leaves her beading on the floor, and even though she looks like she’s unarmed, she squares her shoulders and cuts quite an intimidating figure, as she goes to answer the door.

“Shay!” Says a voice, and Nyma narrows her eyes, because that is a voice she remembers. There’s a hurried conversation, and then the door closes again. Shay crosses over to the entrance to the garage, presses the button that will open one of the big doors, and the Blue Lion of Voltron enters the garage, the door closing quickly behind it.

This is the garage Voltron uses? Nyma watches in disbelief as Lance exits the Lion and gives Shay a pat on the back, before grabbing some tools, popping a panel, and disappearing inside the Lion again.

Shay says something to Lance, and walks back over to her. Nyma sits up straight, preparing for trouble just in case.

“Is this going to be a problem?” Shay asks.

Nyma quickly shakes her head.

“We’re not part of the revolution, but we’re not exactly friends of the Empire.”

“Good,” Shay says, and smiles. Nyma melts a little inside. “You are too cute to be treated like an enemy.”

And then she turns around, going to help Lance with his Lion. Nyma is still staring, like she has been the whole time, but she’s also tugging her phone out of her pocket.

_Rolo_ , she quickly types. _I think it’s finally time to throw our lot in with the rebels._

_so u met the sister then_ , Rolo types back, because he’s an asshole and a terrible friend.

She tells him so much, and then sighs. She knew it was a matter of time, has known it since they ran into Voltron in the desert and she stole the Blue Lion and that whole mess happened. Rolo’s been trying to have her agree to taking a more direct approach than nipping at various Galra-leaning businesses and supports at random, but she’d dug in her heels. She just wanted to feel secure for a bit, is that too much to ask? So he’d asked her to touch base with this contact, and she should have smelt a rat, should have known something was up with how he begged her to do this one.

He’s a terrible friend, but… Not the worst wingman in the world. She stood up, took a moment to make sure she didn’t have a hair out of place, and then wandered over to see if they needed any help. Lance’s indignant squack would have been worth it all on its own, but that paled in comparison to Shay’s grateful smile.

Nyma wasn’t some romantic, like Rolo. She didn’t want to save the whole world, because in the end she was just too down to Earth for shit like that. But she could probably muster up some fight for a smile like Shay’s.


End file.
